


Catfishing a Catfish

by poppyfields



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Cute, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Gaming, M/M, Nekoma, POV Kozume Kenma, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields/pseuds/poppyfields
Summary: Kenma used to catfish for fun, because it was easy, because he was good at it,but after Kuroo convinces him to teach him the tricks Kenma starts a new account, with a different purpose.He wants Kuroo to catfish him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	Catfishing a Catfish

Kenma didn’t know how it started, or rather, he knew how it started and it was so embarrassing he had repressed the memory, but the account he was playing with on his favourite MMORPG was now a pseudonym. It was the second pseudonym he’d had, too. The first he made when he was twelve, he saw the female characters flirting, how they would get good players to help them, give them things, all because their tiny, CGI avatar had massive tits. They tried to do it to him, but it never really worked. Instead, he was more interested in learning their technique. In seeing whether he would be able to pull it off too.

He made a female character, one he knew would be popular with the male players, and started his account from scratch. It went well, he received all sorts of gifts and experience. The guys he flirted with would add him and help him in other games, too. By the time he was fourteen, there were a few lonely bastards that were even sending him things in the mail. He still had his original account, and that was the one he used to play with Kuroo or his other friends, well, Kuroo’s other friends, but Kenma used the catfish account almost as often in middle school.

The issue came about, one day, Kenma was just months away from graduating middle school and Kuroo was finishing his first year at Nekoma, when Kenma ran into Kuroo’s avatar while in his female one. At this point Kuroo was sixteen, he was starting to figure out how to talk to people, girls included, but he’d been a socially awkward nerd for most of his life at that point. He was the perfect target for a catfish to ensnare. Kenma hadn’t meant much by it, he’d thought maybe he would get him to help with a quest or two and not tell him anything, but Kuroo globbed on quickly. He friended Kenma’s fake account, logged on every time he was on, messaged him the whole time. It was weirdly nice.

It wasn’t until a couple weeks later that Kenma finally decided he had to tell him the truth. He’d been trying to get Kuroo to lose interest, trying to persuade him he didn’t need to spend real money on this girl he didn’t know, and Kuroo wasn’t having it. He was almost tempted to let Kuroo buy him something. Still, as easy as it would have been, Kenma couldn’t rob his friend, so instead, he showed Kuroo the account, explaining everything. Kuroo was clearly embarrassed at first, more even then he showed, Kenma knew. It was natural to be embarrassed when your online crush turns out to be your childhood best friend, or it would be if that had ever happened to anyone else. Kenma didn’t blame him for feeling weird, but he got over it surprisingly quickly.

“Woah, did you really get strangers to buy you all this stuff?” Kuroo scrolled through the pages and pages of equipment, spells, potions and rare artifacts in Kenma’s inventory.  
Kenma nodded, “I didn’t pay for anything I have on here.”  
Kuroo looked at him in disbelief, “And you’ve been hiding this from us? You should have told me, this is awesome.”  
Kenma ducked his head to hide his little smile.  
“I mean do you know how much easier our last quest would have been if we had a level 168 sorceress on our side?” Kuroo continued, “With limited edition obsidian black indestructible armour!? Wait, don’t these sell for like $300 on eBay?”  
Kenma continued to smirk. He was particularly proud of that one. He’d gotten it from this guy who said he was 31, but also said it was hot when Kenma told him he was 15. He thought he deserved to get scammed for hundreds of dollars. He was blocked now.  
“Kenma,” Kuroo turned his eyes away from the still scrolling menu to look at his friend, “You have to make me an account like this.”

At first Kenma had resisted, he was embarrassed to tell Kuroo about the account in the first place, it was a bad idea to make another one. Kuroo knew what he wanted, though. They ended up sprawled on Kuroo’s bed, designing what Kuroo thought would be the perfect woman. Kenma had little insights here and there, like adding cat ears, or a cute glitter effect, but he felt Kuroo seemed to have more authority on the matter. When they’d completed her they spent the rest of the night playing together as their respective catfish characters. Kenma showed Kuroo all the spots to hang out to meet people, how to find the players that are most likely to be vulnerable to it, how to talk to them, ask for what you want.

It was more fun than Kenma would like to admit, plus he always loved to stay up late with Kuroo like this. Talking and laughing, just being in each other’s company until they started to hear songbirds outside the window. They hadn’t done something like this in a while.

Once Kuroo had the new character, it was almost all he played. Kenma would always tell him it was suspicious to their friends when he showed up to their almost monthly games together, with his main character not even a tiny bit levelled since the last time they played. He still didn’t stop. Kuroo loved catfishing, and he was good at it too. By a month in he had almost as many guys calling him kitten on discord as Kenma did. It almost hurt Kenma’s pride.

The first time Kenma witnessed first-hand Kuroo’s technique, he maybe understood why so many guys were falling for him. Yamamoto was stuck on a stupid quest and asked Kenma for help finishing it. When Kenma took the PSP in his hands, he saw, in the corner of the screen, the long pink pigtails and glowing gold armour that Kuroo’s newest “friend” had just bought for him a few days before, and Kenma knew immediately Yamamoto was another of Kuroo’s victims.

At first, he told himself it was so he wouldn’t blow Kuroo’s cover, he was just being a good friend, but he didn’t tell Kuroo it wasn’t Yamamoto playing. He didn’t try to get him to stop flirting with him. He carried along, trying to complete the quest Yamamoto asked him for help on, and he just let Kuroo run along beside him, blowing up the chat with useless nonsense, asking if he needed help with his quest, for 75% of the loot of course. He asked Yamamoto if he should take the help, and when Yamamoto said yes, he was weirdly pleased.

After that day, Kenma couldn’t stop thinking about it. About how it felt to have Kuroo’s avatar do a happy emote when he did anything right. How it felt to have him compliment him, even if he knew it was all lies. From then on, whenever Yamamoto was playing the game around him, he would peek over his shoulder, watching the little pink haired elf sending hearts in the chat. He doubted Yamamoto spent much on him too, he wondered what kind of treatment the big spenders got.

That was how Kozume Kenma ended up making his third account. 

He tried to make it generic, but just interesting enough to show he was serious about the game. Willing and able to provide. He named it something stupid, the kind of username that would be picked by a teenager who’s just started falling behind in their classes and doesn’t have enough friends for it to be _cool youth rebellion_ , but has just enough anger against the world, and just enough access to his parents' credit card, not to worry about whether things were worth spending money on. He was going to get Kuroo to catfish him.

Now you, as a reasonable observer, may be looking at this and thinking, wow, Kenma loves imagining Kuroo flirting with him so much he’s going to pretend to be a stranger so he can get Kuroo to take advantage of him. He’s got it bad. He’s totally in love. These are clearly romantic feelings. This must be obvious to everyone involved.

Somehow this idea went over Kenma’s head. He was convinced what he was feeling was perfectly natural between friends. In fact, he wouldn’t even consider it a feeling, it was nothing. He was just making a new account on his favourite MMORPG, and it would be funny to pretend to date his friend online. It would be funny to call him things like cutie, and kitten, it would be funny to see him type back baby, or my love. It was all big, hilarious, joke, and it was all very heterosexual.

* * *

Kenma successfully got Kuroo to catfish him within days of creating the account. I mean, it wasn’t much of a feat, Kuroo probably had over 30 online boyfriends at that point. Still, Kenma felt accomplished. He knew it was all a front, he’d put on that front, he’d seen through it. Even as a kid when girls would say these things to them, he would understand the effect it had on others but it never had any effect on him. With Kuroo it was different. He was suddenly like every stupid boy he’d gotten rare jewels from so easily. He was in love.

Every day before he went to sleep he would secretly switch to that account. He would feel his heart pound when Kuroo’s alias popped up in the chat.

**Ah baby, you finally logged in (≧▽≦)  
I missed you ♥♥♥**

God, he was so cheesy. Kenma thought he’d taught him better than that. How was he so bad at this? And how was it still making Kenma bury himself deeper in his blankets to distract from the heat on his cheeks?

The first time Kenma bought something for Kuroo, he’d considered throwing the whole console away. What was he doing? He knew it was a scam, he knew it was Kuroo operating the account, he knew he had 30 other men just as hooked on him who could do the buying for them, but when Kuroo came to him with his avatar locked on the sad emote, talking about how much he wished he could come to the arena with Kenma, but he was out of arena tokens, and _if he could just get a few_ , Kenma had reached for his wallet so fast he knocked two pens off his desk.

It was stupid. It was so stupid, and it was a waste of money. He was already friends with Kuroo, so if he wanted to play with him he just could, and he knew it wasn’t an actual girl. He knew he had absolutely no logical reason he should spend money on this, he knew it was stupid, but he had to keep doing it. When he would see Kuroo smile and gush about him. When he sent the stupid heart emojis that he sent to every other guy on the server, that he sent to Yamamoto for god’s sake, Kenma still got hooked.

He ended up giving Kuroo little things here and there. Slowly the little things became bigger things. He didn’t have much money, but he would sometimes send himself things from his own catfish account, things that people had bought him, and give them to Kuroo. Kuroo would tell him he was sweet, would say something cute about how they should get matching armour, tell him he was amazing, he was useful, he was loved. 

It was funny though, how obvious the lie was. Kuroo would even bring up his new victim in school sometimes. Tell Kenma about the super rare staff he’d just received that Kenma had just parted ways with that morning. He knew Kuroo saw him as nothing more than another prize in the game he had taught him how to play. So why was it still so enticing. What did he want so badly that he would accept an imitation that was this shitty?

Kuroo had a couple reasons to grow suspicious of this new suitor. Firstly, he never suggested voice chats or video chats. Kuroo would have denied anyway, but most of the guys he befriended on here were desperate to confirm he was real. This new guy seemed to have no interest in that. Also, his gifts were always items. Transferable, inventory items that could be kept forever. He rarely gave event gifts, or special items. The kind of things you have to spend immediate money on. Lastly, there was something about the way he texted, the way he expressed his thoughts, it was somewhat... familiar.

Kenma hadn’t even considered the possibility that he would get caught. His plan was to have a little laugh, he was still convinced this was all funny, then delete the account when he got bored, which he was sure he would do, sometime soon. He thought this was just something to stave off boredom for a couple nights, but it quickly turned into weeks, into months, and the possibility of Kuroo catching him started to become more and more realistic. He was close to stopping though. He was just going to play a couple more nights. It was still fine.

Kuroo was spending the night at Kenma’s once, now a solid two months into their strange, online relationship, when Kuroo decided to check out his teacher, his Catfish inspiration, Kenma’s female account. The first thing he noticed was the huge holes in his inventory. Things he’d bragged about, expensive things, some easy to find but deadly important items, all missing, with not much replacing them.

“Have you not been playing this account often?” Kuroo asked.  
Kenma had been organizing the other side of his room, as if he hadn’t had time to prepare for guests. As if Kuroo was considered a guest at that point.  
“Oh, yeah, I guess I’ve mostly been playing my main.”  
Kuroo hummed, pressing a couple buttons that Kenma realised too late must be none other than the _change account_ buttons.  
“Wait, no,” Kenma lunged at him, but the screen had already turned the pretty teal blue of the main menu and three big, easy to read icons were lined up in front of him.  
“Huh,” Kuroo’s eyes settled on the last, the most recent, the third avatar, “I know this account.”

The seconds the words left his mouth, Kenma’s face was burning red. How would he explain this one? Kuroo peeked around his shoulder at him, face still confused, not yet filled with the realisation Kenma was sure would soon hit it.  
“Is this your account?”  
Kenma felt more embarrassed than he’d felt in years, and he was embarrassed a lot. Still, he couldn’t think of any way he could lie.  
“Uh, yeah.”  
Kuroo looked back at the screen before the confusion in his eyebrows started to relax.  
“Why’d you make this account?”  
He looked like he’d already come up with some ideas.  
“No, no, it’s not like that,” Kenma defended. Like what, exactly, he couldn’t say, or, at least, wouldn’t be willing to say. It wasn’t like that though, “You see, I was thinking of starting over with a new character anyway. I think I made some bad choices early on with my main, I-”  
Kuroo was looking at him with slightly wide eyes, some expression that was probably easy to read if you weren’t Kenma, but he had no idea what it meant.  
“I just met you by accident,” Kenma continued, “I didn’t even mean to, I just ran into you, and you’re high level and everything, you’re not a bad ally.”  
He started to feel desperate. It looked like Kuroo wouldn’t be convinced. Of course not, this was weird. Even Kenma didn’t really understand how it had happened, or why. He couldn’t blame Kuroo for feeling a certain way about it. 

“Kenma, you bought me stuff.”  
Kenma knew there was an explanation for all this, he just couldn’t find it. He’d done that for a reason, hadn’t he? Why couldn’t he think of it now?  
“Kenma, why didn’t you tell me this was you?” Kuroo selected the account as he talked, to get a closer look, to make sure it was the account he thought it was, “You knew you were talking to me didn’t you?”  
At this point Kenma’s face was flushed, bright red. He watched Kuroo click on the _friends_ tab in the game and see his catfish avatar as the only friend Kenma had. It was hard to pretend Kenma was interested in making this his new main when it was clear all he did with it was simp over Kuroo. He had no other explanation, he just sat in silence and watched Kuroo put the pieces however he wanted.  
“But, but you don’t ever fall for these kinds of things,” Kuroo was still flipping through the account, not looking Kenma in the eyes, “Why would you- and why was it me?”  
Kenma buried his head in his hands, not wanting his friend to see his expression.  
“I guess it was nice,” he mumbled through the fabric of his sleeves, “b- because it was you.”

It was at this point that Kuroo finally looked at Kenma. Kenma opened his hands just enough to peek out, to see Kuroo’s expression, but that was the most he could do. Kuroo was just staring at him. Kenma didn’t know what he was thinking, he wasn’t good at reading real people’s expressions. He understood the emotes in the game way better. In the game when Kuroo’s avatar did a sweet emote Kenma knew it meant he was happy to see him. When he did a surprised emote he knew he’d said something wrong. When he did a love emote he knew he did something right. Right now he had no idea what Kuroo was thinking.

“You-” Kuroo broke eye contact, looking to the wall, to nothing in particular, “You liked… Did you like me, like, flirting with you?”  
As he said it, Kuroo’s face transitioned to a bright red. It was like one of those colour change mugs when you pour in hot water. Kenma knew red meant embarrassed.  
“No, no, it’s-” Kenma tried to come up with some excuse, “I just liked- well, not the flirting, well, I didn’t- no.”  
His thoughts weren’t coming out the way he wanted to. He buried himself deeper in his hands. He could think better when he couldn’t see Kuroo’s face. He took a deep breath.  
“I liked, I guess, the attention,” he mumbled, “I just, I liked when you said I was... important to you.”

Kenma waited, head deep in his arms, for Kuroo to respond. But he didn’t say anything. Kenma had no idea why it all was so stressful, but his heart was pounding. He needed to know what Kuroo was thinking. Again he peeked out from behind his hands to look at Kuroo’s expression. He was still just bright red. Staring down at Kenma with wide eyes and a blush so intense it spread to his ears. When Kenma’s eyes met his, he opened his mouth, as if to say something, but after a couple seconds of silence, he closed it again. Kenma put his face back into his arms. This was all so embarrassing.

After another ten seconds or so, Kenma could tell Kuroo was getting ready to try to speak again. Kenma peeked out from his arms to see Kuroo was no longer looking at him. Instead his eyes were trained on the plain white wall.  
“Um-” he started, before pausing to try and cool his bright blush a little more, “You don’t need to, like, make a fake account to be,” he swallowed, now red as ever, “important to me,” the words were little more than a whisper.  
Kenma felt the heat in his face expanding.  
“And- and if I’m not giving you enough attention,” Kuroo tried looking Kenma in the eyes again, but both of them blushed so quickly that Kuroo immediately turned back to the wall, “Um, I-” he’d lost his train of thought, “Um- well, you can ask me, I guess, is what I’m trying to say. I… I would be happy to, you know, give you, you know, more…”

Every time Kenma thought he couldn’t get more embarrassed, he proved himself wrong. The conversation was nearly torture, every second of it more awkward than the last. He wished he’d never made that stupid account. He wished he’d never done any of it. Still, when he realised that now Kuroo had found the account he couldn’t play it any more, he couldn’t have Kuroo calling him all those pet names and sending him virtual hearts, it was depressing.

“I-” Kenma didn’t know what he was planning to say when he started speaking, but he had to say something. He wanted to save some semblance of the feeling he got on this account he would no longer be able to use. He had to at least try, “Maybe, it would be ok... if you wanted to, I mean, maybe I would be ok with it,” he buried his face even deeper into his arms, so that it was pushing on his knees. He knew what he was about to say would be more embarrassing than anything else so far, “If you called me baby. Sometimes.”

Kenma couldn’t believe himself. What had he just said? He must have been temporarily insane. Sure, part of the reason he loved his third account so much was because he liked when Kuroo said things like that, but that was in the game, that was all just pretend. He didn’t want Kuroo to do those kinds of things in real life, did he? Call him handsome and cute, tell him how much he missed him, flirt with him shamelessly. That was all just funny in the game, in real life it would be, real. It would be like they were dating. Kenma didn’t want that, did he?

“Um,” Kuroo’s voice was tight, “baby?”  
Oh god, Kenma wanted that. Kuroo had been uncomfortable saying it, Kenma didn’t even know if it was addressed to him, probably Kuroo was just confirming that he heard him right, but hearing the word in Kuroo’s deep voice. Hearing it beside him, when he was the only person in the room, the only person it could be addressed to. Kenma realised it wasn’t all a joke after all, and it certainly wasn’t all heterosexual. His neck was burning at the word, so much that he pulled a hood over himself so Kuroo wouldn’t see. He had no right to find his best friend’s voice that attractive.

“So you,” Kuroo confirmed one more time, “You want me to call you baby?”  
Kenma was so embarrassed he thought he might cry, but he slowly nodded into his hands. Kuroo was silent.  
“And,” every word out of Kuroo’s mouth sounded careful, light, deliberate, as if he was walking through a field of landmines, “What would you call me?”  
Kenma peeked through his fingers one more time. This sounded like he was agreeing. This sounded like he was going to do it.  
“Uh,” Kenma just had to let himself speak without thinking too hard, “What would you want me to call you?”  
His heart was still racing, but his blush was only at about half intensity at this point. Kuroo was still looking forward at the wall, face red.  
“Um, I guess, I guess you could call me, um, baby, um, too,” Kuroo was clearly trying to keep his voice steady, but it wasn’t working great. He was talking so quietly Kenma could barely hear him from about three inches away, “I mean, if you wanted to.”  
Kenma just watched him, and Kuroo just watched the wall. What was there left to say? They had just agreed to start calling each other pet names, in real life. The mood was too awkward, too tense, too romantic, for Kenma to think of anything else to say. The only thing that would fit the mood was a love confession. He would rather just endure the awkward silence.

Finally after full minutes of silence, the tension had settled a bit, and Kuroo spoke again.  
“Well, obviously we can’t do it at school.”  
Kenma felt himself blush again, just a tiny bit. Were they really doing this?  
“Um, maybe we should just do it over text or something,” Kenma was already trying to find a way out of what he had now decided was the worst idea he’d ever had.  
“No, no,” Kuroo told him, “There’s no reason we can’t say it when we’re alone, is there?”  
Kenma’s heart was racing once again.  
“Baby,” Kuroo added, quietly.  
Kenma didn’t respond right away, waiting for his heart to slow down to a somewhat normal pace so his voice wouldn’t shake when he spoke.  
“That’s true,” he murmured, “baby.”

* * *

From that day on it became their little secret. They didn’t talk too much about what it meant, why it felt so good to call his best friend names that were normally reserved for lovers, why it felt so good to hear it back. They started with baby, but over time they were calling each other every pet name in the book. They found out babe was Kenma’s favourite to be called, which made sense, he had suggested baby, but more importantly, they found out Kuroo unironically liked being called kitten. He tried to defend himself by saying he only liked it when Kenma did it, but Kenma would never have judged him anyways. How could he judge him for liking being called an embarrassing pet name, when Kenma loved, more than anything, calling him that.

They called each other these things only in private, but the two of them were alone together often enough that they got used to the names pretty quickly. After a couple of weeks it barely even made them blush any more. It barely made Kenma’s heart flutter. He started to think, if this wasn’t embarrassing any more, maybe they could do something else. Something more.

When Kenma first suggested that they hold hands one day as they walked down an empty street, Kuroo turned beet red once again. Kenma thought that was fine, he had blushed when he’d first proposed the names and now that was their favourite thing. He still waited for Kuroo to agree, to nod his head slowly, before Kenma took his hand and kept walking. It felt nice. His heart was racing again. His cheeks were burning. Kuroo’s hand was big, it was warm. Kenma liked this.

The second Kuroo knew Kenma was ok with doing more than just calling each other baby, he seemed on a mission to figure out what exactly else he was comfortable doing. When they were in his room, Kenma playing a game, Kuroo reading a book, he would gesture for Kenma to lean on his chest. He would wrap a free arm around Kenma’s waist. Sometimes he would put his hand on Kenmas head and weave his fingers through his hair. Kenma didn’t seem to resist any of it. If they had sleepovers Kuroo would put an arm under Kenma’s shoulder, casually. When Kenma turned to his side, Kuroo would delicately place his other arm over his waist. Kenma didn’t object. Slowly Kuroo would pull him tighter, wrapping him in a warm cuddle. The kind couples did when they slept together. Kenma seemed happy with it.

Obviously Kenma knew what a relationship was, and he knew what he and Kuroo had at that point was shockingly similar. They touched in ways normal friends wouldn’t, and he got butterflies when they did. They called each other sweet things, they flirted. They acted like boyfriends, seemed like boyfriends, but they weren’t boyfriends. Kenma was confident about that. There were two possible ways to start a relationship; a love confession, or a kiss. They hadn’t done either of those. They were still just friends.

That was, until one day, when he was playing video games, sitting in Kuroo’s lap, the way he often did these days, and he felt the distinct feeling of lips against his hair. It was soft, light, casual. Nothing any more intimate than when Kuroo touched him there with his hands. Just a simple brush of lips against the top of his head. But counted as a kiss. At least as far as Kenma was concerned.

“Did you just kiss me?” Kenma’s head spun around to face Kuroo’s.  
“Uh- I-” Kuroo had been used to pushing the boundaries of their friendship with very little pushback these days, so he hadn’t been expecting much of a reaction, “Yeah, I guess. Why? Do you not like that, babe?”  
Kenma blushed a little, fiddling with his fingers.  
“Um, kissing is,” Kenma muttered, maybe he was overreacting, but, “kissing is what, you know, couples do.”  
Kuroo let out a little laugh. He was less awkward about these things now. Now Kenma was the more awkward one, and it was harder to make Kuroo blush.  
“I think it’s normally couples that call each other baby, too.”  
Kenma felt stupid for blushing, but he couldn’t help it, “Well, to be fair, I call you kitten.”  
Kuroo laughed again.

“So,” he clarified, “kissing is too coupley for you?”  
Kenma looked down at his hands, he felt his heart racing again. He used to hate that feeling but he had grown to love it. It always meant something good was about to happen.  
“I, I didn’t say you couldn’t,” he said softly, “Just that, I think, if you kiss me, then… Well, when do people become a real couple?”  
“Hmm,” Kuroo was trying to keep his face serious, but a smile kept poking through, “I guess,” he raised Kenma’s chin with his hand, forcing him to meet his eyes, “They become a couple when they kiss.”  
Kenma’s stomach was going to overflow from the butterflies. He could feel himself on the brink of something. Something good.  
“Kuroo,” Kenma let his eyes drop to his lips. He wondered what they would feel like.

He didn’t have to wonder long. What Kenma had come to realise in the many weeks since they started doing things like this, was that the two of them were almost always on the same page. Everytime Kenma admitted some embarrassing secret, Kuroo almost always felt exactly the same way. It was no surprise then, that the second Kenma thought it would be nice to kiss Kuroo, that even if that meant they couldn’t pretend they were still just friends maybe it was worth the risk, the second he wondered what it would feel like, Kuroo’s lips were pressed to his. 

The kiss was perfect. Well, a little off at first, neither of them had any sort of experience, and the position Kenma was sitting in meant he needed to twist his head nearly 180 degrees to meet Kuroo, but it was addictive. Kenma quickly lifted himself out of Kuroo’s lap, only to turn himself around and straddle him. From this angle it was way easier, and slowly the kiss grew deeper and deeper. At one point Kuroo slipped off of Kenma’s mouth and let his kiss travel to his jaw, to his neck and Kenma could do nothing more than hold him close and hope it wouldn’t end. Yeah, they definitely weren’t just friends anymore.

They only stopped because they heard footsteps on the stairs. They quickly sorted themselves out right before the bedroom door creaked open.  
“Hey, I brought some snacks for you boys,” Kuroo’s mom grinned.  
Kenma hoped she didn’t notice the red tinge on their cheeks, the way his hair had been ruffled. At least Kuroo’s hair was always this messy, so they didn’t have to worry about that.  
“I’m so glad you kids still get along,” she continued, setting up the plate of vegetables and things between the two of them, “As you get older you’ll be glad you have a friend like Kenma, Tetsuro.”  
Kuroo gave Kenma a look, and a little smile, “I’m already glad to have him, mom.”  
Kenma ducked his head to hide his darkening blush.  
“Oh, isn’t that sweet,” Kuroo’s mom ruffled her son’s hair, “I’ll leave you to it, then.”  
When the door clicked behind her Kuroo started to laugh. Kenma smiled too. 

“So, we’re a real couple now?” Kuroo smiled.  
The sound of it made Kenma feel giddy. He nodded.  
“Then,” Kuroo seemed a little embarrassed, more than he had before the kiss, he brushed his thumb over Kenma’s jaw, “can I tell you I love you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed it. 
> 
> I for one will be sleeping well tonight imagining Kenma calling Kuroo kitten, I hope you all feel the same way.
> 
> :)


End file.
